ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben...Dies?
Ben...Dies? this is a reboot episode in The Final Showdown, like a Noah 10 in the same name. Plot The whole gang is in the Omnitrix's Academy again. Ben: Due to our recent failures, we cannot lose this time. Mirror Drakath: That's what you always say, but we end up losing anyway! Ben: If we catch him off guard, we can beat him. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): But he knows we're gonna come. You cannot win a battle against us. There was only one who could have been called our equal on this planet and he is now gone. Ben: We can use ID masks and just be quiet. Gizmo will be waiting and eventually just stop expecting us. Mirror Drakath: Fat chance. Alajasi: Why don't we just all attack him together? Ben: Of course! Us three weren't efficient, but if all of us team up, we can't lose! Hujuo: So where's he headed? Ben: Augstaka. Home world of the Atasians, or better known as Highbreed. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): The waves will drown what is left of your cities. The gang got on Ship and flew to Augstaka. They all got off. Gizmo was easily beating a group of Highbreed officers. One snuck up on him and punched him, but Gizmo shot him and killed it. Gizmo: Now it's your turn. And I see you brought friends. Ben: What's it to you? You're gonna die! Gizmo lunged at Ben, but was hit by Mirror Drakath. Also Ben transformed. Goop (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Goop! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus is even get his a virus of a kind. Ben'' ''jumped onto Gizmo and burned him with acid. Gizmo retaliated and shot an eye beam at Ben's Anti-Gravity Projector. Ben ''condensed into a puddle.'' Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): There are certain... limitations to my power. Each spell I cast, generates mana rather than expends it. If I gain too much mana... He another time. Griona: Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus, you are fools! Gizmo: Fools. Alajasi and Gogetto ''ran'' toward Gizmo. Alajasi shot diamond shards with Gogetto he shot ki blast ''at him.'' Gizmo came out virtually unfazed. He said "That all you got?" "No!" Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): He to much that you fool, Gizmo! (turns up into Full-Power Super Saiyan 4 form is unlocked from the anti-virus a kind) Mirror Drakath: Full-Power Super Saiyan 4? Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): You don't have been deplosive. Mirror Drakath ''came from behind and blasted Gizmo into the ground.'' Gizmo stretched his arm and grabbed Mirror Drakath and slammed her against the ground. ''Ben came ''and shot acid at Gizmo. Gizmo dodged and electrocuted Ben. He another Ben transformed. Benvicktor (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus is shown. Benvicktor! Benvicktor ''shot electricity'' at Gizmo and he fell. Jack smashed him with a boulder. Gizmo came up. Gizmo: I am undefeatable! Benvicktor (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Let's attack him together! One....two...three! Alajasi shot diamonds, Mirror Drakath put his hands and fired lasers, Klon cloned himself and sent his clones like bullets, Hujuo shot mana blasts, Gogetto fires a Kamehameha, and Ben shot electricity. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Did we get him? We will be watching. Gizmo: No. Gizmo came out. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): We're screwed. You must learn from your mistakes, my apprentice. You are forgiven this time, but, as I've said, there is still much left for you to learn. Benvicktor (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Maybe not. He Ben transformed. Way Big (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It's now last for Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus is shown. Way Big! Ben shot Gizmo with a cosmic ray. Gogetto uses a Saiyan Shield to protect everybody. Noah stopped firing. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I've taken down your puny elementals before and I'm more powerful than ever! Way Big (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Take that, fiend. Gizmo was a puddle in a crater. He reformed. Way Big (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): No fudging way! Gizmo pulled out his device and absorbed Way Big's power, and Gogetto screams. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (charge up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mirror Drakath: Full-Power Super Saiyan 4 Gogetto is even meter combation! Way Big (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ben reverted back, he was on his knees. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (he deforms his charge) Mirror Drakath: Full-Power Super Saiyan 4, is not charging. Gizmo: Now, die. Gizmo shot Ben with an eye beam. When the smoke cleared, there was pieces of his shirt, some ashes, and a tad bid of blood. Gizmo: YES! Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD and Mirror Drakath (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): BEN, NO! Both: NO! Gizmo turned into a ship and left. The gang walked up to the crater to mourn Ben. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): If we had truly battled, the clashing powers could have destroyed all of LORE. Fully unleashing my power has its consequences... The end. Trivia *Ben was killed by Gizmo. *Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Plug-in Anti-Virus HQ 4 EXD are shown appearance in The Final Showdown, with anti-virus a kind. Category:Episodes